The Worst Sort of Fate
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: After the Chunin exams, it seemed Gaara's life had taken a turn for the better. Shukaku had been permenentally sealed away, or at least that's what he was told... LeeGaara, fluff, shounenai


Pale blue eyes fluttered open silently, a soft smile illuminating on the pink-tinted face of Sabaku no Gaara. He looked around the room he was in, taking in everything, as his eyes fell slowly upon the still-sleeping form next to him. His eyes widened slightly for moment and an even wider, more genuine smile graced his lips as said person took the next moment to turn and cuddle protectively with Gaara, still remaining peacefully in his slumber. He could be so possesive, even if he was sleeping. Gaara made a move to get up, but a strong pair of arms wrapped around his slim waist, preventing him from going anywhere. He sighed quietly, slinging one arm over the other boy and returning to his dreams.

Ever since Shukaku had been finally sealed to a point where it no longer caused a severe case of insomnia, Gaara had been taking every opportunity of sleep he could get. He'd even gotten nicer, accepting these 'friends' into his life and realizing how enjoyable life itself could be without the constant torment of dealing with the demon within himself. In fact, he hadn't even been tempted to kill, slaughter, or torture any living being for months. And that proved as a major plus, especially in his love life.

The 'green beast of Konoha;' who'd have thought that Sabaku no Gaara would have ever fallen in love with someone like him? Not even the sand-wielder himself could have ever made such a prediction. But there they were, cuddling together in bed, not even the least bit ashamed of their un-clothed forms. Yet, not even two months previous, the two were sworn rivals.

The Chunin exams had recently ended, and Gaara had them to thank for introducing him to his future lover. Sure, they had gotten off to a rough start, especially when Gaara had come extremely close to murdering Lee in the second round, but by the end of the third, and final round, they had gotten to know each other considerably. Merely two weeks later Gaara was a semi-permanent inhabitant of Konahagkure, having moved in with Lee only a few days previous to that day.

(Flashback!)

"_So, what do you think?" the proud, nineteen-year-old taijutsu ninja asked, gesturing to his home. He had just moved in only a year earlier himself, but Gaara hadn't even seen his house yet. It wasn't the greatest, one story, but Lee was still proud of the fact that it was his. _

_Gaara smiled, dropping his bags on the floor and answering Lee's question by pulling his lover into a deep, passionate kiss. Lee smiled into the kiss, taking that as a form of acceptance that only Gaara could give and wrapping one arm around Gaara's waist, pulling him closer, the other hand behind his head as the kiss deepened. Whimpering slightly as Lee pulled away, Gaara looked greatly put-out but picked up his bags, one in each hand, and went to the bedroom they were going to be sharing to unpack._

_The two had only been dating for a month and a half, but none could love each other as much as they did. They spent almost no time away from one another, which was a lot for Gaara who had never gotten so close to anyone in his life. _

_They had just begun packing, however, when Gaara found something better to do. Taking a mirror that was on the nightstand by the bed and a red marker from his pocket, he shot a quick glance at Lee, who was too absorbed in organizing the room to notice anything. Gaara looked at his 'love' tattoo in the mirror, casting incoherent glares at it as it was a sign of who he _was_. He had wanted to get rid of it, but knew no one in Konoha that specialized in that sort of thing. He smiled, looking into the mirror, as he made a few corrections to the tattoo, which was hard as the mirror showed the kanji backwards. After a few minutes of great effort it was done; he set the mirror back and when he turned around he saw that Lee had stopped unpacking and was staring at Gaara's 'new' tattoo with an amused look on his face. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Lee questioned, knowing fully well what it meant, but wanting Gaara to say it to him. That way he would know it was true, not that he didn't anyway, but he wanted to make Gaara say it. _

"_Exactly what it says, baka. I left the 'love' kanji and just added a bit more, that's all." And it was true; instead of only saying 'love,' it now said 'I love Lee.'_

(End flashback!)

Wind blew into the room through the open window, rustling the curtains gently. It had been at least three hours since the first time Gaara had woke up that morning, having still not accustomed his body to sleeping the whole night, and an hour later he had woke up again, deciding this time to get up, despite Lee's desperate attempts to cling to him and prevent him from moving. After a few minutes he'd managed to free himself from Lee's grasp, leaving the room to take a shower and prepare himself some breakfast, not caring that it was only little after three in the morning.

Lee shivered slightly, frowning as the warm being that also proved to be an excellent pillow pulled away from him, leaving him very cold and uncomfortable. He was quite accustomed to Gaara's odd sleeping habits, as they had been living together for quite a while, but that still didn't mean he enjoyed them. He just wished for a night when Gaara would stay sleeping until morning officially came. Of course, he knew that never would happen, at least not soon, but he still loved Gaara anyway. Nothing would ever change that.

Removing his light blue towel from around his waist, Gaara stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water flow down his back. It was refreshing, and it certainly woke him up. He sighed as he tilted his head back, letting his hair get wet before he would wash it. With the water running, he couldn't hear the door open and then click shut again. But he did see the curtains being pulled back as his lover casually stepped into the shower next to him, pecking a quick kiss on his cheek and securely wrapping his arms around the waist of the smaller boy.

"Hi," Gaara said shyly, taking out the shampoo and allowing the other boy to rub it in his hair. He leaned against Lee slightly, absolutely loving the feeling of his touch.

"You woke me up, again," Lee said, rolling his eyes because he knew Gaara couldn't see it, "You really need to learn to sleep in sometime. Besides, the bed is cold without you."

"Yeah, well you need to learn to stop being so clingy. Do you know how hard it was for me to get up this morning without you ripping my arm off?" Gaara asked, knowing it wasn't Lee's fault. But he could just be so… _needy_.

"Sorry…" Lee said, finishing washing Gaara's hair and getting to his own as Gaara rinsed his. "I just… well you hardly ever sleep and I thought-" but Gaara cut Lee off in the middle of his sentence by spinning around and locking their lips together. Gaara licked at Lee's lips for a moment and, as Lee obliged by parting them he let his tongue invade the other's mouth, massaging Lee's tongue with his own. Placing his arms around Lee's neck, Gaara let the kiss last another minute before breaking it and watching as his adorable seme panted for breath, conditioner from his hair flowing down his face.

Lee pulled Gaara into another heated kiss, this one lasting much longer, and had completely forgotten washing his hair when he was done. It was days like this that made living with Gaara so much better than living with anyone else. It wasn't just the kisses, waking up to him having cooked a wonderful breakfast, or even merely having him around the house if he needed him, which he did a lot. It was the love that only he could give, and that was what made it all special.

He wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.

**DarkTaoAngel: Yes, this chapter is really short, but it's the first chapter, so the next ones will probably be longer. I hope I got enough fluff, but sadly there probably will not be any lemons in this fic, or at least not in the first few chapters. Sorry! But maybe if you review I will add one! Tell me what you think, this is my first LeeGaa fic, but I like it so far. Review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
